Harry's Pegasus
by Aimee-Yuy-Kawaii-Angel
Summary: sirius meets lily's cousin...they spend the last year together... what happened after school? and after the deth of their best friends... or when Harry mistakes her for his pegasus... when she's taken by some one else
1. Jessica, and Sirius's obvious attraction

Somethings Change Disclaimer: "I AimeeYuy do not own Harry Potter. He and all of his friends/enemies/teachers/creatures belong to J.K. Rowling and I do not wish to take them from her. she is a very, very great author and I respect that. Jessica Lynn however, does belong to me... and so does her unicorn glory..." Thank you and happy reading-Aimee Yuy  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
It was September first.. The first day of Hogwarts, again. Many of the seventh years were quite rowdy... only because this was their last year... many of them were afraid to leave.. Leave behind friends... and the school... Many of them, Like the marauders, were just plain happy to be back. "Yes!! Another year for pranks!!" Sirius Black hooted happily "Another year for unauthorized excursions!!" James Potter said "And another year for Lily to take points from you" Reamus Lupin said as James slowly put his arms down. Sirius snickered "What? Your girlfriend still takes points from you?" he asked giggling "No!... I think I have her weaseled down a bit" he said "Oh am I?" they all jumped at a girl's voice. They turned and saw Lily Evans standing over them with her eyebrow raised. "Hi Lily!!" they all said enthusiastically. '"You bys will never learn will you" she said rolling her eyes and sitting next to James. "No I don't think so.." piped up Peter who had remained quiet for a while.  
The marauders had done only little growing up over the summer. jams still had his messy black hair and his deep chocolate colored eyes. Sirius still had his long dark brown hair and his hazel eyes.... not to mention his all around good guy attitude. Reamus still had sandy blond hair tied back, and his amber colored eyes, in which Sirius said could penetrate the hardest stone when glared at. And then there was Peter... he was still short, still feeble.. And he still looked up to the others for support. Yeah they didn't change much in looks... but they did however act a bit older... but not by much. "Hey Prongs!! Who's the new girl? She wasn't here last year" Sirius asked pointing to a girl sitting at the end of the table talking with a few seventh years. She had her red hair pulled back into a bun (in which they later learned she kept it in all the time) and baby blue eyes. There was a pendant around her neck with a small eagle and a flag. "Oh! That's Jessica .She just transferred here from the states for her last year" Lily said, biting into a spoonful of mash potatoes. "How do you know?" both Sirius and James asked "Honestly you two... I should be able to know my own cousin! We're really close" Lily said as the girl laughed at something a fellow Gryffindor told her. "She's Hot" Sirius said as if he said it all the time. The other four looked at him as he took a bite of food. He looked up "Wha'?" he asked innocently. They all burst out laughing. "Oh shut up Prongs! And you too Moony" he growled  
As the Gryffindors all head up to the Common room many of them began to ask Jessica Questions. "What's it like in the states?" she smiled. "Where I lived it was always summer.. I lived in Florida by the beach" she said "What was the school like?" "Almost as big as this.. 'Cept we didn't need to wear uniforms.. We got to where what we wanted" she said "Any animals there?" "Of course! Florida is a big state with lots of unicorns... we have herders called Leafs.. They can talk to unicorns... and the glory will adopt one. Then they become that glory's alpha" she said "Sounds cool" Lily said as Jessica turned to her "Yeah.. Really.. The only thing was... mom and dad didn't like It much.. We were always hit by hurricanes" she said shrugging.. "it would be really easy to get rid of Snivellous and make it look like an accident" Sirius whispered as Lily walked up to Jessica and the two of them began to talk.  
As Soon as the Gryffindors got to the common room Jessica and lily both head over to the couch to talk. "Looks like you'll be a little rejected this year Prongs" Sirius said watching Lily and Jessica huddled around a large sketchbook. Soon enough most of the girls were ooing and ahhing the artwork. They soon joined in finding a spot in the open catching a glimpse of a very detailed drawing of a male unicorn over it's glory. "Wow!! That's amazing! James said as Jessica looked up. "Thank you! I spent a lot of time watching this glory... and I wanted a memory of it since moved away" she said as they smiled watching her flip through pages, apon pages of dragons, friends, unicorns, animal... and a few muggle things like the statue of liberty and the American flag.  
"She's really amazing, Jessica.. I can't even draw a stick figure" Sirius yawned climbing into his four-poster. "Yeah... I wish I had been able to get that close to a unicorn before!!" Reamus added as they all drifted to sleep talking about Jessica and her feats. Little did they know that a certain Gryffindor with long red hair was sneaking across the grounds toward the forest. As soon as it entered it was gone and a large four legged creature stood in it's place wandering around.  
A Week later there was chatter through all of the girls in each house. "Did you hear the rumor?! There's a rare Pegasus running through the forbidden forest?" "Yeah I heard that it's the only one of its kind" "I think that it was the offspring of a unicorn and a Pegasus!" "I got to see it last night looking out of the tower! It's a gold color and it's hooves are silver. The mane is like a pure white and its wings are huge!!" "Listen to them waggle over an animal" James said "A rare one though, so naturally they will talk about it" Sirius corrected, as they caught up to Lily And Jessica. "Hey have you heard about the Pegasus?" Peter asked only to find that Jessica hand her arm over Lily's shoulder and only grunted a response. "Is she ok?" James asked as Reamus went to help Lily with her "Lyf? She's fine... she's just tired" Lily said "Lyf?" "The nickname our family calls her." Lily said shaking her awake "I'm up... stop moving the boat" she mumbled slumping against a wall. "Oh Jessi.... I told you this would happen" Jessica looked up smiling "I know... but I tend to not listen..." she said as the marauders wondered what they were talking about.  
  
Alright I have to leave it here.. I really hope it was okay.. despite the length of it(short) I really hope it's good.. please review if you have the chance! I'd like to know what you think of it!!!! 


	2. No Boyfriend Really!

Harry's Pegasus Disclaimer: "I AimeeYuy do not own Harry Potter. He and all of his friends/enemies/teachers/creatures belong to J.K. Rowling and I do not wish to take them from her. she is a very, very great author and I respect that. Jessica Lynn however, does belong to me... and so does her unicorn glory..." Thank you and happy reading-Aimee Yuy  
  
CHAPTER TWO Sirius looked around the grounds. Everyone was out there this morning. "Why did the teachers give us off the whole morning?" James asked walking up next to him. "dunno... probably because Peeves "Sirius said watching a bunch of seventh years out in the open part of the grounds. They were mostly Slytherin but he also saw a bit of his fellow Gryffindors cheering on whatever was happening. A girl fell out of the circle and slowly and painfuly got up from the ground. It was Jessica.. And she had the look of loathing written all over her face, as a Slytherin boy stood there. "What? Is fighting against the American culture? You won't even try!" he yelled punching her again as she fell to the ground once more. "Hey!!!" James and his gang began running toward the small group that had gathered around the fight. Everyone including the Gryffindors had backed up as they rushed to Jessica, who was now laying limply on the ground. They all knew better than to get mixed up with the Marauders.. It did end pretty if they did.  
Sirius bent down over her and carefully helped her sit. There was a small bruise forming just underneath her bangs and her lip was bleeding heavily. There were crystalline tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she tried to breath. He could tell it was very painful. "It's not Nice to hit girls... so I highly suggest that you lot.. Including the Gryffindors, clear out..... That is unless you'd like a hex on you" James snarled as everyone did just what he asked, and ran off. The other two marauders bent down with Sirius. Jessica's tears were now flowing out of her eyes. What was that all about?" James asked as she sniffed "S-Slytherin doesn't like the fact that... I am not interested.. And I ignore evil idiots....." she said "So they beat you up/"Reamus asked her as she nodded. "And.. I told them to fuck off..." "Then why didn't you fight back? You just stood there!" James asked as they helped her up toward the castle. "Well.. When I was in Florida.. I used to get into all sorts of fights.. My best friend made me promise not to fight here.. And I can't break a promise.." she said smiling to herself painfully. "That's dedication that is" Sirius said with admiration. "Well then we have no choice!! Consider us your personal bodyguards" James piped up as Jessica just stared at him. "What?" she asked as they all smiled. "Well we can't let a pretty girl go around getting clobbered all the time. And besides, you ARE Lily's cousin after all..."Sirius said as she giggled and nodded "I appreciate the help you guys" she said as Sirius and James burst through the doors as if she were some sort of royalty that needed to be respected.  
Later that night Jessica came bolting out of the Gryffindor common room. She'd been trying to find night cloak but couldn't. "Oh I can't believe it was right under my freaking no-oof!!" as she turned the corner of the corridor she and someone else fell to the ground with a loud Thump! Jessica groaned and looked down into hazel eyes. Her own cerulean ones widened. "Sirius!!" she exclaimed as the boy grinned goofily and looked up at her. "Fancy meeting you here Lyf" he laughed "I'm sooo sorry!! I didn't see you there and I was in a hurry!" she said "It's fine I as sent to look for you anyway, by Lily.. She seemed to think a Slytherin git might have jinxed you" he said "No.. I'm fine I was in the common room" she said "that's good, um jess?" Sirius asked "Huh?" "I'm pretty sure your boyfriend wouldn't like to catch us in this uh... oh so comfortable position." he mumbled as she turned bright red and got up off of him. "So sorry" she mumbled both turning a bright shade of crimson. "No big deal, c'mon before all of the good food is gone!!" he said as the two of them walked down the hallway.  
They didn't speak much on the way there.. The situation they had been in was still playing through their minds.. It wasn't everyday that you got to fall on the one you have a crush on.... "Hey Sirius?" he looked over to Jessica who looked reluctant to say what she was about to. "What?" he asked mentally kicking himself for the bluntness "You know.. I don't have a boyfriend" she said as he blinked "You.. You don't?" "No.. Never have..." she said smirking "So not even back in America?" he asked rather enthusiastically "No... Had a really close guy friend.. But we never went farther than skipping classes to goof off on the beach" she said as he grinned. Inside he was bursting with happiness like a drunken fool without a brain. "So.. So then.. Can I.. I mean.. We" she laughed as he scrambled around for words "If you're asking me to be your girlfriend..." she said looking back over he shoulder. "You're asking for a definite yes there padfoot" she said running into the great hall leaving him standing there.  
It was a shock that she actually knew what he was going to ask.. But even more a shock that she said yes. He shook it off grinning as he placed his hands behind his head and walked into the great hall casually. Jessica looked up, smiled and continued with her conversation with Lily about unicorns and dragons. He sat next to James who looked at him weird. "You're positively beaming.. What's up?" he asked as Sirius looked at him. He wasn't about to blurt it out... Even if e was his best friend. "Padfoot just had a run in with a girl in the hallway..." Jessica said as Sirius looked at her. "And the two of them ended up on the floor.... really hysterical" she said nonchalantly as she pushed a piece of pork around her plate with a small smile. They all looked at Sirius "Way to go mate!!! what house was she from?" James asked clapping him on the back "Gryffindor" he said shrugging. "Name? Age? Looks!! C'mon Padfoot don't leave me hanging" James said as Sirius and Jessica looked at each other. She mouthed the words ' common room' and stood up to leave. "I'm not really hungry.. I'll see you later Lily" she said walking off "What?! I can't tell you everything now can I?" Sirius asked standing up as well as he walked out the great hall with her, the two of them laughing. The marauders and Lily all sat there. "What?! He can't tell me?! Padfoot can always tell me things!!!" James pouted "Oh isn't it obvious James!! Use your brain1 I know you have one in there somewhere" Reamus said grinning. "What!!!?" he asked at the same time as lily "Oh quit being prats you two.... who did Sirius come in with?" "Jess" "Who did he keep looking at?" "Lyf" "And who did he leave with?" "Jessica!!" James said getting the hint. "He's going out with her?!' Peter asked "Well if they are.. They make a cute couple" Lily said grabbing James's arm and pulling him out of the hall with Reamus and Peter in tow, sniggering at the look on James's face..  
The next morning when everyone was walking toward care of magical creatures James confronted Sirius about him and Jessica. "So Padfoot.. Got yourself a girlfriend now?" he asked as Jessica looked back at the sudden question in which had interrupted Sirius's concentration.. "maybe?' he said absentmindedly, continuing to fold and wrap up the yellow piece of parchment . "Well now.. You can't keep her away from us! She'd be left out of the fun and the games" he said as Sirius groaned "Don't start prongs" Jessica said "What!? Not doing anything wrong? It's not like it's you or anything" he sniggered as she grinned evilly "You know it is James.. Stop playing the idiot" she said as he mocked a heart wrenching sob. "You hurt me Lyfling" he said as Sirius huffed and growled "How in the bloody hell. .Jessi!!!" he whined as she grinned "You still can't guess how I did it can you?" she asked as he whimpered "No!!" he said "What did you do?" Reamus asked as she pulled a small paper flower out of her pocket. "Origami?" he asked as she smiled "The ancient art of paper folding.. Wizards all over Japan use them for spying and getting notes to each other without others knowing..... I learned it from my aunt" she said as James Grinned "What? Did you use it to send Padfoot a note?" he asked as she smiled sarcastically. "Yeah actually she did.. Now I'm trying to figure the fucking thing out..."Sirius swore getting a very heavy giggle out of Jessica "So how do you do it?!" he asked as she grinned. "A secret you may never know" she said putting her finger to her lips and winking as she ran off. Sirius growled as the other three giggled. "You know Padfoot? I think she's teasing you..."James teased "no one teases me!!' Sirius said "Well she did.. You better go get her!" James snickered as Sirius stomped off after Jessi who'd stopped dead in her tracks, with her eyes wide in shock. 


	3. Midnight meeting

Harry's Pegasus Disclaimer: "I AimeeYuy do not own Harry Potter. He and all of his friends/enemies/teachers/creatures belong to J.K. Rowling and I do not wish to take them from her. she is a very, very great author and I respect that. Jessica Lynn however, does belong to me... and so does her unicorn glory..." Thank you and happy reading-Aimee Yuy  
  
RECAP"A secret you may never know" she said putting her finger to her lips and winking as she ran off. Sirius growled as the other three giggled.  
  
"You know Padfoot? I think she's teasing you..."James teased  
  
"No one teases me!!' Sirius said "Well she did.. You better go get her!" James snickered as Sirius stomped off after Jessi who'd stopped dead in her tracks an expression of shock on her face.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
"Jessi.. You are going to tell me how.-.. What's wrong?" he asked seeing her face as the teacher boomed out her voice "Gather round, gather round!!!As I explained yesterday today's lessons are on unicorns.. it was only luck that I managed to obtain thi sone at such a young age" the woman said as all eyes turned to the small deer sized foal tied to a tree. It was so small and adorable with it's burning pink eyes and golden coat. There was fear in those eyes.. as if it was taken from it's mother. It tried to get away from them all but it was tied to a tree tightly by it's feet. "foal unicorns are easier to tame you just need to get them when they are- .." "STOP IT!!" the class turned to see Jessica standing there with an expression of fear and shock. "My dear what has-.." "you must untie it!!!" she demanded looking around "oh dear there is nothing to worry about it's quite harmless.. it had run from it's parents and I had no trouble" the woman said "yeah Lyf just calm Down it's only a unicorn!'Sirius said touching her hand as she looked nervous again. "Now as I was saying foals are easier to tame because-.." but yet again the class was disturbed by a loud booming noise as a very large and very angry unicorn came bursting from within the forest. "It's the male!!!! Run!!" the class began to jumble around but Jessica stood there staring st the unicorn. "C'mon Lyf!! They could kill you if you were near the baby!!!"James said as she ignored him and ran over in from of the crouching teacher with her arms spread wide not allowing it to pass. "LYFF !!!!!"Sirius yelled desperately for her to get away. The unicorn Reared. "If you'd stop shouting I'd beable to tell you what the bloody hell is going on!!" she yelled at the unicorn and it seemed to stop and stood quite still glaring at her. Jsessica dropped her arms. "Now back off and let me get akume undone" she said as the unicorn backed off still in a deep rage.  
The class watched in amazment as the girl walked over and started undoing the rope on the unicorns legs and head. She did not speak until it was untied and back with it's father. She stood and crossed her arms and looked at the unicorn. "Honestly Cambian... can't you take at least a little care of the herd while I was gone?" she asked as Lily Smiled walking over to her cousin. "This is little cambian?! The on who used to chase you around the back yard?" she asked as Jessica smiled and pet his nose "This is him... the big brute.." she said feeling the probing at hr mind and then a strong but young male voice not only is it I who has grown, you have done growing as well Lyfling...and I have taken care of the glory... but we needed you. Jessica Sighed "you are a wuss..." she mumbeled turning to the class "it's alright... he's harmless.. ..." she said as the students all gathered around. The marauders all ran to Jessica then as she sat against a rock "why didn't you tell us?!" James blurted ""tell you what?" she asked looking up "That you were a Leafe?"Sirius asked "I didn't really think you needed to know... I did after all leave them back home, I wasn't expecting them to turn up in Britain" she said yawning widely.  
Through out the rest of the class the students go to do what they pretty much pleased. Some were fascinate with the baby unicorn others preffered to pat and scratche cambian( as Jessica called him). The marauders didn't really care. They and the two girls were sitting around in the pumpkin patch talking about things , more than likely what their next prank would be. Sirius sat up against the pumpkin and had Jessi in his lap dozing off in the warm sunlight. It wasn't until a prod in her mind that she noticed anything.  
  
Who is he? She blinked but kept a cool look on her face  
  
"Who is who?' The boy in which you are so happily spooning against came the short reply and she couldn't help but inwardly snort. Cambian could be such an older brother sometimes. ' His name is Sirius, Cam... ' she replied Is he a boy friend? ' Yes Cambian... a boy friend.. And no he won't try anything.. You don't have to worry' I worry only for you.. I don't need my Lyfling to get hurt is all... and the connection broke between the two of them. Jessica sighed and really wished she could just be sucked into Sirius's arms even more.  
It was around midnight or later when they had all decided to go on a midnight stroll to the kitchens. James had his faithful Invisibility cloak and they were all set to go... until, "Wait listen!' Reamus shushed them as they heard to female voices arguing. The quickly hid under the cloak and watched as lily and Jessica came down the steps. Lily was in a cute pair of blue and green lounge shorts and a white tank top. James had to be shushed by the others. And Jessica had on a pair of pajama pants that were white and a black t-shirt with the words "I'm one big F%$#&! Ray of sunshine aren't I? ", in white. "I don't think it's a good idea Jessi!! What if you get caught?" lily asked seeming highly distressed. "Oh for the love of the glory Lily!! I won't get caught!! Remember you and I are the only one's who know my secret! Unless you've told your boyfriend?" she asked narrowing her eyes "Of course I haven't told James!! Or anyone!! I promise!! But Jessi everyone is starting to worry about you!! When you go on these.. Trips you come back like a zombie!" "Don't worry lily.. It won't be for long this time I promise...and I won't be alone this time either" she said going to put on a cloak. "Just be careful jessi.. You know what could happen!!" Lily said desperately. Jessi turned around and smiled "Stop worrying!! I will be, I promise that as your cousin" and with that she disappeared behind the portrait hole. Lily watched after her cousin then shook her head going back up to the girls dormitory, leaving the boys standing there  
James was the first to talk "What was that all about?" he asked "I don't know but it seems better than going to the kitchens.. What say we follow her" Sirius said as they all agreed and climbed from the portrait hole . They followed the hall until they caught sight of Jessica who was under a midnight blue cloak. They came behind her and followed her out onto the grounds, into which she started running across them towards the forest. "What in the bloody hell is that girl doing?! She could get killed!" Reamus said as they forgot the cloak running after her. When they finally reached the forest they followed her in and hid behind a tree when she came to a small open space. She bent a little catching her breath. They watched her then draw back the hood. They watched as she reached her hand up to behind her head and pulled the long pin from her hair. James and Peter had to throw their hands over Sirius's mouth to stifle his yell of "holy hippogriff!!" When her long waist length red hair fell down her back. "No wonder she's Lily's cousin!! They do look alike" Reamus muttered as Jessica stood there silently for a second until flashes of silver, gold, and pure white could be seen around them. They stayed back watching the unicorns coming in and Jessica gaining that look on her face yet again, of pure contentment. "I'm so glad you heard me.... "She said as one of the unicorns came out to her Why did you leave us?! We neded you! We had to travel forever!!  
So many prods came into her mind at once clashing her thought together with the shouts of the distressed unicorns. She put her hands on her ears in an effort to block it out.. Though with little progress. "I'm Sorry!! I didn't have a choice in the matter.. Mom and dad insisted on me going!!" she said glad of the silence. "Besides they didn't want me a leafe. they wanted me to be an auror or something.. I can't help it" she said as they all seemed to nod "she really can talk to them" Reamus whispered as the others nodded in agreement. Sirius went to look but accidentally trips out into view with an "oomph"  
Jessica gasped as she saw her four closest friends come from behind the tree. "You! How did you? ... What are you doing here?!" she asked "well we should be asking the same thing" Sirius said as she blushed "That's none of your bee's wax" she said "C'mon Jessi.. You're hiding something from us!! You've been disappearing for a while sometime... and coming back looking tired." James said "Yeah well so does Reamus!!" she hissed "that's a very, very important matter, besides the teachers know about that" Reamus said "Listen we'll make a deal... you tell us your secret and we shall tell you ours...deal?" James asked as she seemed to consider it as she looked back at the glory. "Fine... but only if you promise not to tell anyone.. Not even the headmaster!" she said rather forcefully. They all held up their hands "WE swear" they said in unison. She nodded and sighed "I.... I'm not really exactly sure how to put this, so I'll show you instead" she said undoing the fastens on the cloak. Sirius looked amused and horrified. "Your not going to strip are you?!" he asked as she looked at him funny "Of course not Padfoot" she said rolling her eyes and tossing the cloak to Reamus.  
They watched and as suddenly as she'd been standing there, she was replaced be a very large animal. They dropped their jaws. It was a unicorn, no a Pegasus... no actually a mix of both. The body was a bright gold color and the hooves a silver. The mane was a bright white and perched on its shoulders were two great pair of magnificent wings. The plumage was a mix of gold silver and white. The horn that was placed right in the middle of it's head, along the star on it's face was a crystalline opal color. "You're... the... the Pegasus everyone's been goggling about !!"Reamus said watching it toss its head and change "I've been running amok for a while.. Just to blow steam and feel that sensation you get when you're truly happy "she said "Wow the golden Pegasus in person!! You'd better be careful... hunters could get you" James said as she sort of chuckled. "Hunters? Me? That's ridiculous... I've outwitted them all.. Besides the glory keeps me safe.. They raised.. Alright Cambian raised me after all." She giggled as the so-called unicorn nudged her back impatiently. "Ah... better outwitters than us..."Sirius said proudly. As Jessica crossed her arms and gave them her all famous American stare "We made a pact.. And being the stubborn American that I am ... I will see to it that you keep to your end of it" she said as they grinned at each other.  
  
Well? So the marauders find out the truth behind the golden Pegasus... and they made a new partner in crime.. but what was she doin in the forest? R&R PLZ 


End file.
